


Holly and Ivy

by SAOShea



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAOShea/pseuds/SAOShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluffy fics for the 12 Days of Carmilla Christmas. From ellianderjoy's tumblr prompts: http://ellianderjoy.tumblr.com/post/103922602906/hey-there-creampuffs-so-i-was-thinking-since</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus: OT3  
> Danny and Carm have a surprise for Laura.

It was cold. So cold. The wind nipped at Laura’s nose and bit her fingertips. Her teeth were sore from the cold and their constant chattering. She was walking back from her final class, grateful that it was over. She’d decided to stay at Silas for the first half of Christmas break, electing to arrive home in the evening of Christmas Eve, to spend the rest of the holiday with her father. This decision was based solely on the fact that she wanted to spend the break with her girlfriends but emphatically did not want to take Carmilla and Danny home to meet her father. Not because she wasn’t proud of them, but because when they were together for any longer than thirty seconds they would inevitably start to bicker - that was not the impression she wanted her father to have of them. Especially because introducing him to not one, but _two_ girlfriends would take a lot of careful planning. Also, as much as she loved them both, she would hate to spend the twelve hour flight between the two of them snipping at each other.

Luckily, both Carmilla and Danny were staying for the entirety of the holidays; LaF and Perry were also there, Laura expected this to make for an interesting, but exciting, twelve days of celebration. She was approaching the dorm block and was looking forward to a cup of hot cocoa and a night of snuggling with hopefully both her girlfriends. In her eagerness to get out of the cold, she almost barrelled into LaFontaine and Perry, the latter’s arms wrapped around one of LaF’s. Both motioned to steady Laura and chastised her softly for her clumsiness.

“Woah there, short stuff!” exclaimed LaF, laughing.

“Careful, Laura,” Perry added.

“Sorry,” Laura offered, “Are you sure you two wanna go out there? It’s pretty cold.”

“Laura, a word of advice, you should probably wear more than a hat and a jacket. You’d be less cold that way,” LaF said to her. Laura glanced down at her attire.

“Fair enough,” Laura conceded, “Well, have fun!”

She waved at them as they parted ways.

“We should get her some proper cold weather clothes, don’t you think, LaFontaine?” she heard Perry say as they walk away. Laura smiled, shook her head and hurried to her her dorm.

She entered the room, which was dark. Her brow furrowed.

“Carm?” she called to the empty room. She huffed and pulled her hat from her head. She walked to the desk, turned on the lamp and found a note which read:

_Cupcake,_

_On the roof. Wrap up warm._

_Love,_

_Carmilla_

And scrawled underneath:

_Scarf and mittens on your bed. Wear them._

_Love,_

_Danny_

She smiled at the contrast between Carmilla’s flowing script and Danny’s angular lettering, both beautiful in their own way. Then she frowned because she realised she’d have to go back outside.

“This better be good,” she mumbled to herself as she replaced her hat and put another jumper underneath her jacket, then she donned the scarf and mittens. Soon enough, she was out of the room and walking up the staircase to the roof. She reached the door and opened it.

“You better make this worth it,” she called out to the blackness, “Or I’m pushing you both off this roof.”

There was no response.

“Danny? Carm?”

Then there was shuffling and a whispered conversation:

“It was me first.” _That was Carmilla._

“You were lighting the candles.” _And that was Danny._

“Fine.” _Definitely Carmilla._

Then, silence. Candlelight flickered into being.

“Very nice, guys. But like can we go-” Laura is interrupted by Danny counting.

They begin to sing and Laura is stunned, both by the beauty of it and the co-operation they’re exhibiting. _Who’s she trying to kid, their teamwork was also beautiful, and kinda hot._

Danny’s voice rang slightly deeper than Carmilla’s and was rougher, less refined. Carmilla sang higher and lighter and in a foreign language: German. Laura recognised the tune as Silent Night and marvelled at the harmonies their voices created. The melodies wove around her and she felt tears burn in her eyes. It was like her spirit lifted, listening to her girlfriends sing for her. It was overwhelming and as they sang the last chorus she just marvelled at their gazes flicking toward each other and back to her, dancing like the flames of the candles they held, fiery and passionate and alluring. The last note hit her.

The silence settled around the three like a blanket and Laura smiled at them both, tears slipping from her eyes, thoughts of the cold forgotten

“I- Thank you,” she sighed.

“You’re welcome, Cupcake,” Carmilla smirked, placing the candle on the wall behind her.

“We’re glad you liked it,” Danny added, replicating Carmilla’s action. They both walked over to her and sandwiched her in a hug, both bending to kiss her cheeks.

"That's the first of your Christmas presents," Carmilla's voice was darkly beguiling.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Danny rasped.

"Okay, definitely time to go inside," Laura decided. She shivered, but not entirely from the cold.

 


	2. Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus: Hollence  
> Laura helps the Summer Society decorate.

Now the semester was finished the students left at Silas threw themselves into Christmas preparations. During the holidays any member of the Alchemy Club who didn’t go home went on a field trip, much to the relief of those left on campus. Due to this, the number of mishaps was dramatically reduced (there were still a few, because what was Silas without its supernatural disturbances) and this - combined with deadlines too far in the future to be concerned about - led to a crazed festivity settling across the university.

The Summer Society was far from immune to this fervent Christmas cheer and so, after weeks of planning, decorating the Summer House was the top priority for every Sister left during the holiday season. When term was drawing to a close, a few stray wreaths and garlands would find their way up on doors or beams but the full decoration wouldn’t commence until the last classes and final athletics activities were completely behind them.

Laura found herself in the midst of this traditional decorating frenzy. She and Danny had left Carmilla asleep in the dorm and Laura offered to help with the Summer Society decorating. As soon as they entered the house they were swept up into the bustle. Women as tall as her red-headed girlfriend surrounded her, hanging decorations from the beams in the common room. She decided to leave Danny and the forest of giants to help with hanging decorations on the tree, pulling her girlfriend down for a quick kiss before she walked away. A couple of whistles from the other girls in the room made Laura and Danny both blush and they smiled shyly before rejoining the commotion.

In hindsight, Laura realised the job of donning the tree with tinsel was probably not best suited to her abilities, seeing as the tree was taller than Danny. She tried her best, placing it carefully on the lower branches and throwing loops of it to get it onto the highest branches. She reached to untangle two pieces and lost her balance as some girls barrelled past to get more supplies. In the split second she was falling, she was entirely grateful that she wasn’t bringing the tree with her, despite having tinsel tangled between her hands. She never did hit the ground. Two arms wrapped themselves underneath hers and held her up. She cracked her eyes open to see an upside-down Danny smiling with the dopiest smile she’d ever seen, her blue eyes dancing with mirth.

“Careful, Hollis,” she murmured, winking before she pressed another kiss to Laura’s lips and then hauling her upright. Laura turned to face Danny.

“Thanks,” she smiled back bashfully and laced her fingers with Danny’s.

“Hey, Lawrence. Enough with the cute-overload and get your butt over here,” another voice called. Danny laughed and walked over, pulling Laura along with her.

“You gotta put the star on the top,” the girl said handing Danny the giant gold decoration. It was Summer Society tradition that the highest ranking member would put the final decoration on the pinnacle of the tree. As the President wasn’t there the job fell to Danny, who seemed to have another idea entirely. She handed the star to Laura and then bent to lift her at the waist carrying her over to the tree. Laura scowled down at Danny playfully.

“It goes on top,” Danny smirked up at Laura.

“Like Laura,” whispered another of the Summer Society girls and a snicker rippled through the room. Laura and Danny flushed again.

“Shut up, guys,” Danny called to the room, causing more chuckles.

Laura placed the star on top of the tree before any more jokes could be made at their expense and a collective cheer rose from the girls. The noise in the room escalated as the Sisters started wishing each other Merry Christmas. Danny gently lowered Laura to the ground.

“Merry Christmas,” Laura said, pulling Danny into a kiss before anyone could notice.

 


	3. Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus: Hollstein  
> Carmilla would do anything to keep Laura smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... I lied. This isn't fluff. I'd put it in the Hurt/Comfort category. You've been warned.

A little known fact about Carmilla Karnstein was that she liked Christmas. Not the commercial mockery that modern society had created from Christmas, nor the overly pious and, to a vampire, frankly ridiculous religious celebration. No, Carmilla enjoyed the enveloping warmth of Christmas, the sitting by a fire with mulled wine. It made everything just that little bit easier to forget, even if for an imperceptibly small amount of time. She craved the savage cold of Christmas too, the muted freshness and biting wind reminding her that she could still feel alive. Despite this, Carmilla had never _loved_ Christmas. Not until this year, anyway.

The lead up to Christmas this year was full of Laura’s mesmerising enjoyment and her ardent organisation. This was incredibly endearing to Carmilla, because every day Laura would find something to fill their time. It was heartening to watch her small girlfriend bustle around and gather baking ingredients or decoration making supplies and Carmilla complied with all of her wishes because she loved seeing Laura smile and it made her love the younger girl even more.

Today, however, Carmilla just wanted to relax in bed, preferably snuggling with Laura (and Danny, if she must). She’d had a nightmare (well, technically, it was during the day, but it was a bad dream, nonetheless) and was feeling vulnerable.

“Honey, please just come lie with me,” Carmilla flipped the duvet off her and placed her hand in the space Laura usually occupied.

“But Carm. We’re supposed to be making gingerbread houses!” Laura frowned at the vampire.

“Sweetie, we can bake gingerbread houses any time. Please,” Carmilla pleaded. There was a long pause.

“Okay,” Laura whispered, “Let me just- I just need to use the bathroom.”

Laura was out of her seat so fast that the chair spun. It slowed halfway through it’s revolution and Carmilla watched it until it stopped, her uncertainty evident. She hesitated for a moment more, until she heard a sniffle from behind the closed bathroom door and then she leapt from the bed and flitted to the door. She knocked on it gently.

“It’s fine, Carm,” Laura called out.

“No, Laura, it’s not fine. You’re crying. Please tell me why you’re crying, because I’m pretty certain it’s not about gingerbread houses,” Carmilla sighed.

“It’s Christmas,” Laura began and Carmilla waited patiently (much to Laura’s surprise) for her to continue. “And it’s a family time. And I always think of… I can’t help it-” Laura’s sentence doesn’t finish because it degrades into a muffled sob. Carmilla opened the door and picked Laura up from the floor, hugging her girlfriend close to her chest. She carried her over to Laura’s bed and sat down, cradling Laura close.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t think,” Carmilla cooed into Laura’s hair, “I dreamt about everyone I’d lost. I’m sorry I didn’t think about yours, too.”

“Thank you, Carm,” Laura sniffled and looked up at her.

“I’m sorry. I love you. What can I do?” Carmilla asked the younger girl earnestly.

“Can I have a cocoa?” Laura’s eyes widened and she looked even younger. Carmilla nodded and placed Laura on the bed gently, before going over to make the drink. When she was back, with the mug in her hand, Laura looked up at her and laughed faintly. The vampire was wearing the most oversized Christmas sweater. It had a depiction of Santa emblazoned across it.

“It smells like pine trees and it’s massive, so I’m pretty certain it’s the Gingersnap’s and not yours, but I thought you’d appreciate it,” Carmilla smirked, “Here’s your cocoa.”

Laura took the mug and smiled back at Carmilla, tentatively. The vampire walked over to the desk and typed at the computer, bringing up a playlist of the silliest Christmas songs she could find; the kind of ones she knew Laura listened to on repeat. She walked back to Laura and sat beside her, on the bed.

“When you’re up for it, I’d be glad for you to teach me how to make the perfect gingerbread house,” Carmilla said, stroking her fingers through Laura’s hair. The younger girl smiled again, more strongly. She grabbed Carmilla’s free hand with her own and laced their fingers together.

“When I finish my cocoa?” she said quietly, hopefully.

“Of course, Creampuff,” Carmilla replied. Laura leant toward her, and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

“Thanks, Carm.”

 

 


	4. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus: A little bit LaFerry, a little bit Lawstein and a little bit OT3.  
> LaF and Laura hatch a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extra silly to make up for yesterday's sad chapter.

It was LaF's idea. Laura, having started on a second mug of rum and cocoa (also LaF's idea), was incredibly open to the suggestion. What could possibly go wrong?

With a flourish, LaFontaine finished tying the thread to the chalkboard leaving a large sprig of mistletoe hanging just beyond the entrance of the room. They grinned at each other and perched themselves on the edge of Laura's bed, clinking their mugs together in celebration of their wonderful plan.

Soon enough, Perry walked into the room searching for her best friend. LaF smirked at Laura, rising to greet Lola underneath the mistletoe.

“LaFontaine, I was looking for you- what's that look for? What have you done?” a look of mild concern flashed across Perry's features. LaF, for their part, was still smirking and they moved to stand beside Perry.

“Oh look-” LaF said with an attempt at nonchalance, gesturing vaguely upwards “-mistletoe.”

Perry cleared her throat, pursed her lips and gave LaFontaine a pointed stare. She shuffled on her feet, seeming somewhat perplexed.

“Well, Perr, aren't you gonna kiss me?” LaF said, raising their eyebrows and biting back a bigger smirk.

A light flush painted itself across Perry's cheeks and she bit her lip nervously, her eyes darting to Laura sitting on the bed, barely containing her giggles. She looked back at her best friend and sighed. She leant forward and pressed a small peck on LaF’s lips. Her blush deepened, giving her a florid complexion and a small, bashful smile eased across her features. LaF smiled brightly back at Perry and reached to lace their fingers together. Laura smiled at them both lost in each other’s gazes. Perry broke the look first and turned to speak to Laura.

“Have a nice evening, Laura,” she turned back to look at LaF, “We should be on our way, we’ve still got the last bits of decorating to finish.”

LaFontaine nodded in agreement with their girlfriend and they motioned to leave, but not before LaF gave Laura a surreptitious wink and thumbs up. The door clicked shut behind them and left Laura alone. But not for long.

Carmilla arrived, carrying a gift-wrapped box. Laura asked what it was.

“It’s the present for the Sasquatch that you insisted I get,” Carmilla drawled, the disinterest in her tone sparking a small fragment of concern in Laura; she just prayed that making her girlfriends get each other presents didn’t backfire. She placed her mug on the desk and lifted herself from the bed and began to make her way to where the vampire was standing. However, at that moment the door opened again and Danny strode into the room. She walked face first into the mistletoe hanging over Carmilla’s head.

“What the-” she sputtered, disoriented, “Laura, I got your text. I brought the cookies.”

Laura smirked at them both and they frowned at her. Then a look of realisation crossed Danny’s face as she looked at the plant she’d hit, still swinging gently from the impact.

“Oh. Fantastic,” she sighed. Carmilla looked up at her confused, then spotted the offending plant.

“Oh guys, you’re under the mistletoe!” Laura broke the taut silence, a smile playing at her lips, “You know what that means.”

“Seriously, Laura?” Danny quirked an eyebrow at her tiny girlfriend.

“I’m with Jolly Red on this one,” Carmilla added in the same exasperated tone.

“C’mon guys, it’s the rules. And there might be some bad luck if you don’t. I mean that wouldn’t matter usually, but here at Silas I don’t think bad luck is something to be messing with,” Laura prattled on, until Carmilla interrupted her with a low grumble of resignation.

“Fine.”

The vampire turned on the ball of her foot and grabbed Danny’s top, pulling the red-head down to eye level. They glared at each other, eyes ablaze. And then their lips met in an uncomfortable smash. It was aggressive, like a stand-off, both their eyes remained open to begin with and they stood stock still, like they were assessing the others weaknesses. But for a brief moment, before they parted, their eyes fluttered shut - almost involuntarily - and their aggressive stances softened. Then they pulled away from each other and their eyes opened, narrow and glowering. Danny stood back to her full height, after prying Carmilla’s fingers from her t-shirt.

“Happy now?” the vampire’s voice was sharp as they both turned to look at Laura. The small girl, for her part, was staring, slightly slack-jawed, at her two girlfriends. She recovered quickly enough, but not before they both noticed and smirked at her. She began to giggle.

“So, as much as this is _hilarious_ , what _is_ the Gingersnap doing here?” Carmilla asked of Laura.

“I brought the cookies, that’s what I said when I came in,” Danny answered. She looked down at the vampire, perplexed.

“But _I_ brought the cookies,” Carmilla’s eyes narrowed again and trained on Laura, “She did it on purpose.”

Laura shrugged and laughed sheepishly. Carmilla and Danny shared a fleeting look, then looked back to their girlfriend. In a rush, they barrelled her to her bed in a flurry of limbs, Laura laughing as they collapsed.

“Definitely worth it,” she smirked, before Danny and Carmilla began to tickle her mercilessly and she descended into fits of giggles.

 


	5. Fairy Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus: LaFerry  
> LaF and Perry decorate.

“Something is missing,” Perry mused, her gaze sweeping around the room, “It’s not finished.”

“You sure, Perr?” LaFontaine glanced at their girlfriend, “It looks pretty finished to me.”

They were looking at their dorm room after an afternoon of hard work in preparing it for Christmas. Decorations were everywhere. A tree, almost too huge for the room, consumed one corner, with presents underneath (some expertly wrapped and some, more haphazardly). The tree itself was weighed down with decorations and trinkets: the customary baubles and tinsel and a number of homemade decorations - ranging from hand knitted Santa’s and penguins to a few bizarre creations made from what appeared to be pinecones and Lego bricks. The 'fairy' on top of the tree was a wonderful concoction of traditional angel wings and halo (made of feathers and sparkly pipe cleaners) and yellow eyes and blue skin in a dress of leaves (because 'that's what fairies look like'). A rag wreath hung on the door and garlands hung from all the available spaces. All in all, it looked like Christmas had exploded in their room. But Perry was not satisfied.

"I cannot put my finger on it, but it just does not feel complete," Lola mused. At that moment her phone rang, "Oh, it's Laura."

She answered it: "Of course, I'll be there in just a moment," she spoke into the receiver, then hung up.

"Laura's asked me to help her perfect her gingerbread recipe, so I said I'd go. You're all right here?" she asked of LaF.

"Yeah, I can look after myself, Perr," LaFontaine scoffed and Perry quirked an eyebrow at them, but refrained from saying anything. LaF started up their laptop and spoke to Perry as she was on her way out, "Would you turn the lights off? I'll watch Netflix while you're out."

"Sure, sweetie," Perry said as she was closing the door.

While LaFontaine waited for their computer their eyes scanned around the room, once more to try and discern Perry’s dissatisfaction. They thought for a moment, an idea sneaking into their mind. They paused for a moment more, closing their laptop lid to be sure. And as LaF came to a decision a smile befell their features.

***

About an hour later, Perry returned. As she tried to open the door, LaF ran to stop her from entering.

“LaFontaine, what are you doing?” she chided.

“Perry, just wait. Seriously, just one sec. Please?” LaF responded earnestly. Perry pursed her lips and sighed. She nodded reluctantly and LaF beamed through the gap and closed the door behind them.

“I certainly do hope nothing’s gone wrong?” Perry spoke through the door, her tone concerned.

“Nothing has! Honestly. I just figured out what was missing!” LaF replied, “Okay, come in now.”

Perry opened the door and looked around quickly to see the room hadn’t apparently changed since she’d left. She frowned at LaF, confused. They just laughed.

“Close the door and turn the lights off,” they instructed their girlfriend, excitedly. Perry did so and noticed a faint glow from just above them. She looked up to see numerous glow-in-the-dark stars threaded onto fishing wire and hung from shelves either side of the room.

“We were missing fairy lights. But I couldn’t find any. So I found these under my bed, from when we first moved here and you helped me decorate my half of the room. Do you remember you got me these because I didn’t want a night lamp?” LaF smiled at Perry fondly, “I decided that these were better than fairy lights anyway.”

“Of course I remember,” Perry smiled back, “This is so beautiful. Thank you.” She pulled LaF into a hug and they kissed her gently on the lips.

“Merry Christmas, Perr.”

 


	6. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus: Lawstein/OT3 goodness  
> Laura wants a Christmas Tree.

“I get you’re not into Christmas or something, Carm, but you did promise to get us a tree. And it’s December 18th and we still don’t have a tree. I would get one, but you and Danny won’t let me in that forest-”

“Yes, Cupcake, because the giant and I are quite fond of keeping you alive. I also don’t particularly see the purpose of putting myself in a very dangerous situation, if I don’t have to, just to fetch a stick to put in the corner of the room for an incredibly insignificant amount of time,” Carmilla interrupted Laura.

“But Carm, I always get a real tree, every year. It’s tradition!” Laura argued, coming close to stomping her foot.

“You humans and your tradition. I’m not going out there on my own for the sake of tradition. I’m sure there are dragons in those woods,” Carmilla’s resolve was steadfast.

“Well then, Danny’ll go with you,” Laura decides. The redhead, who was lounging on Laura’s bed and wisely staying out of the argument, perked up on hearing her name.

“Me? Go to the forest with the bloodsucker? Ha. No thanks, Laura,” Danny shook her head, huffing.

“But Danny, she’s scared of the dragons and you’re a dragon slayer,” Laura complained.

“That was one time, Laura. I killed a dragon one time. Doesn’t mean I want to make a habit of it,” Danny responded.

“And I’m not scared of the dragons. I just prefer not to be set alight,” Carmilla added.

“Please guys,” Laura softened her voice and pulled out her secret weapon… her sad eyes and slight pout made her look akin to a puppy who’d just lost it’s favourite toy. She knew both her girlfriends would be powerless to resist.

 

***  
  


“So, Red, you killed a dragon. That’s pretty impressive.”

Despite Carmilla’s vaguely disinterested tone, Danny flushed upon receiving the compliment from the vampire. They were trekking through the woods, Danny armed with a sword at Carmilla’s insistence, and an axe for cutting the tree. The mist hung heavy and thick around them, clinging to the trees and making it difficult to see. It wasn't long before Carmilla found a fir that wasn't too tall, but bushy enough to keep Laura happy. With help from Danny's axe and a well placed kick, they toppled the tree. The vampire hoisted it up and held it by the base of the trunk, proceeding to leave. However, with the way she was holding the tree, the top was snagging in the branches of the trees surrounding them, preventing a smooth exit. Danny snickered.

“I know you can carry the tree yourself, but I also can help, y’know?”

“Shut up.”

“Seriously Carm, let me take the top end. If there’s a dragon I’ll let you take the tree and I’ll handle the dragon.”

“…Fine.”

Danny shouldered the top end of the tree and a terse silence befell them again for a few moments, before Danny broke it.

“If you can use your super strength to kick down a tree, why d’you need me to fight off the hypothetical dragons?”

“Dragons are just over-sized, scaly magpies that smell more and I really don’t want to get myself dirty. Plus, I like seeing you fight. All that raw energy, it’s mesmerising.”

And there it was, another compliment from Carmilla, Danny was glad she was walking behind the vampire, so she couldn’t see the flush that had deepened the colour on her cheeks again.

A rustling in the distance caused them both to stop abruptly. Carmilla’s eyes narrowed. She sniffed at the air and shook her head. They continued walking. The rustling happened again and this time Carmilla wrenched the tree from Danny’s grasp. Danny frowned at her.

“Go see what it is,” Carmilla ordered, her voice hissing from between clenched teeth.

“Can’t you smell what it is?” Danny retorted.

“No, you imbecile. Which is why I’m sending you to look,” Carmilla whisper-shouted, readjusting her grip on the tree.

Danny sighed but went to investigate, following in the direction of the noise. She looked around for signs of anything untoward but didn’t see anything.

“There’s nothing there,” she said as she found her way back to Carmilla.

“Are you sure?” Carmilla frowned.

“You sure are jumpy for a vampire!” Danny laughed, grabbing the top of the tree again. Carmilla scowled and stalked onward, Danny only keeping up because of her long strides.

They were nearing the edge of the forest, much to Carmilla’s relief, when Danny spotted something just ahead.

“Hey look, that rabbit’s huge!” she said, pointing in it’s direction and smiling. Carmilla started and frowned.

“That’s not a rabbit,” she sniffed the air again, “It’s smell is all wrong. Let’s leave now.”

But the ‘rabbit’ had heard them and rolled from it’s back, revealing the large antlers on it’s head.

“That’s not… oh great… almost there and we find a Jackalope,” Carmilla grumbled, slowly stepping backwards, “Maybe it won’t attack us. Maybe they’re not as angry as the myths say.”

It snorted, almost in counteraction to Carmilla’s hopes. Danny let go of the tree and moved between Carmilla and the Jackalope, sword drawn.

“Go around us. The shortest way out is that way,” Danny gestured to her left, “And try to hold the tree as low as possible.”

With that, she took another tentative step forward and the Jackalope’s haunches tensed. If it could have been growling, Danny is sure it would have. Her gaze was on the creature and it didn’t waver, not even when it’s body tensed, preparing to leap.

It shot up and Danny brought her sword between it’s hulking mass and herself, just barely deflecting it’s antlers. It landed with a heavy thud on the ground beside Danny, but recovered incredibly fast. It snorted it’s anger and made to attack Danny again, it’s antlers poised. Danny prepared herself, keeping her back foot planted firmly in the ground. It leapt again. She brought the sword blade up against the antler’s hoping it would divert their course and disorient the creature enough for her to escape. What she didn’t plan for was the hardness of the antlers or the brittleness of the sword. As soon as contact was made, the sword shattered and Danny had to jump back to avoid the antlers, stumbling as she did so.

“Oh sh-”

 

***

 

“Carm! Where’s Danny?”

“Those are your first words. Not ‘Hello, my dear sweet Carmilla. I’m so glad you’re back with this wonderful tree that I insisted on you getting.’ Nice,” Carmilla muttered, though her snark wasn’t entirely convincing with the look of worry on her face.

“Thank you for the tree. Now, where’s Danny?” Laura insisted.

“We had to split up in the woods. She had the weapons and I had the tree; the last I saw of the giant, she was in the forest battling a Jackalope,” Carmilla explained while dragging the tree to the corner of the room.

“Carmilla! We have to go help her!” Laura exclaimed running around the room, grabbing shoes and a spatula.

“Look, I’ll go back to get her. I’m not sure how well a spatula would fair against a giant, angry rabbit with identity issues,” Carmilla tried to reason with Laura.

At that moment, Danny all but fell into the room. A sigh of relief left Carmilla and Laura rushed over to give her a hug.

“Oh, you’re okay!” her voice was muffled as she buried herself into Danny.

“Creampuff, give the giraffe some space,” Carmilla drawled.

Laura smiled sheepishly and grabbed Danny’s hand pulling her to her bed. They sat down.

“What happened?” the smaller girl asked.

“Well, the Jackalope jumped me and I knocked it down. It must’ve got really mad then, because it was going to spear me with it’s antlers. I tried to block it but my sword shattered and I fell backwards. I managed to roll out of the way, just in time. Then I managed to get the axe and lodge it in it’s right antler. Which disoriented it enough to give me time to leg it out of there,” Danny panted through her story, in testament to her exhaustion.

Surprisingly, Carmilla brought her over a glass of water.

“Thanks, Gingersnap. I’m glad you’re alright,” the vampire said. Danny glanced at the water sceptically for a few seconds, before taking it and gulping it down.

“Well, I just hope that tree is worth it,” she said, her tone playfully annoyed.

“It’ll do,” Laua shrugged, grinning naughtily, earning a light slap from Danny and a less than pleased glare from Carmilla.

“Seriously, though, thank you both,” she smiled (genuinely this time), “But now, it’s time to decorate it!”

Both her girlfriends groaned.


	7. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus: Perrence BroTP  
> A very short piece in which Perry helps Danny bake.

“Thanks for this Lola,” Danny smiled, “There’s just so much to make.”

“It’s honestly no problem Danny,” Perry replied.

They had already made at least fifty peppermint brownies (though maybe a few less, because Danny kept picking at them) and thirty mince pies and were currently on their final batch of gingerbread. The Summer Sisters had insisted on having a Christmas movie night complete with Christmas baked goods. The baking fell to Danny, who - having fought a Jackalope only the day before - was severely under-prepared. In a panic, she called the best person for the task: Perry, who was more than glad to help. The last tray was slid into the oven and Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

“Tea?” Danny asked of Perry, who nodded, “Green?”

“Yes, please,” came the floor don’s reply.

Soon enough, they were both sitting at the table in the kitchen, drinking tea and eating some of their gingerbread.

“... But she insisted on a real tree. And usually, I wouldn’t argue, ‘cause they are nice. But that forest is crazy,” Danny finished describing the antics of yesterday.

“We’ve got a false tree, but it doesn’t look so bad. I’ll let you know the make and price, if you would like,” Perry offered.

“Thanks. I might take you up on that. If I can persuade Laura; I’m sure I can get Carmilla on board, but Laura's a different matter.”

At that moment, Danny’s phone buzzed.

“Oh, it’s Laura. ‘ _Trapped in dorm. Come quick. Bring fire. Or hammer… Or both._ ’ Oh, goddess, what now?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major events in this chapter, I just really like imagining Perry and Danny doing friend stuff together... and also, I needed a way to set up for tomorrow's chapter.
> 
> (Plus I have so many stories to finish!!!)


	8. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus: LaHollis BroTP  
> In which Laura and LaF learn a few things about Christmas at Silas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is silly (I was kinda drunk when I planned it)...  
> I mean really silly (I was kinda drunk when I wrote it too actually)...  
> But I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless. And that it makes up for the brevity of yesterday.

In hindsight, Laura and LaFontaine realised that speaking Latin anywhere on campus was probably the worst idea anyone could have had; in all fairness, they had cleared the room of all the books, so they thought they were in the clear.

The mishap started when there was an unfortunate moment of them meeting under the mistletoe (it was safe to say that Laura didn’t hesitate in taking it down after that). After a moment of flapping from Laura, they’d agreed to kiss each other on the cheeks. But LaF thought it prudent to find a curse prevention, should they have not diverted it. They looked in a dusty old tome and found a generic ‘begone curse’ passage in Latin, which seemed legitimate enough.

It could have been that the book was wrong or one of them mispronounced something. Either way, when candy canes started leaping from the tree chirruping merrily, LaF and Laura knew something was amiss.

At first, they were very cute, clumsily falling and squeaking a lot but - as soon as Laura reached out to one - it started giggling. Menacingly. She retracted her hand, but not before it bit her. She let out a mewl of pain and swatted it away with a hairbrush. It fell into some others and knocked them down. They rolled around for a moment before finding a sense of balance (or whatever it is that candy canes have) and continuing their lurching and bouncing toward LaF and Laura.

LaFontaine had an idea watching their uncoordinated movement and ran to the bathroom, grabbing some hair conditioner. They ran back to find Laura now crouching on the bed armed with the hairbrush and a ruler. They went to join Laura, squirting a line of conditioner as they went creating a puddle of it between the approaching candy canes and the bed.

“LaF, my phone!” Laura shouted, in her hurry she had left it on the desk. LaFontaine reached for it just as the candy canes were approaching. They leapt for the bed, phone in hand, with seconds to spare. They collided with Laura and both landed in a heap.

“Sorry,” LaF offered as they sat back up. Laura shook her head and followed suit.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, “And great idea with the conditioner.”

It was a great idea, because the candy canes were slipping in it, their pursuit drastically slowed. Laura handed over the ruler to LaF, who sat on the bed cross-legged and stared at the still giggling and squeaking candy canes, a menacing look in their eyes. She wrote a text to Danny and just managed to send it when the first few candy canes slipped the wrong side of the conditioner threshold. LaF and Laura sent them flying back, knocking over a few more in the process. One, however, managed to latch it’s teeth (apparently the incantation had given them teeth, as well as sentience) onto the ruler and swung itself up onto the bed. Before it could be whacked away, it sunk it’s fangs into LaFontaine’s wrist, who let out a yelp of pain. It took a chunk of flesh with it as Laura grabbed it and threw it at some of the other closer ones, bowling them over. Laura grabbed some tissues from the box on her shelf and offered them to LaF, who held them to the bleeding wound.

Danny burst into the room at that point, grasping a mallet, her longsword slung at her side.

“Couldn’t find fire on such short not- What the-!?” she just stared at the massing army of Christmas confectionery. LaF threw her the conditioner.

“Squirt some on the floor, it slows them down.”

Danny did so and just in time as some of them began to break away and approach her. Perry caught up at that moment and peered around Danny to see the nightmare of giggling candy canes.

“Oh, no no no. This! Is not! Happening!” Perry shook her head, beginning to hyperventilate.

“I’m afraid it is,” Danny said, turning just at the right moment to catch Perry, who had apparently fainted from the shock. At that moment, Carmilla also returned.

“What is happening and why, Xena, are you holding a mallet and my very expensive hair conditioner?” the vampire drawled and swept past, “Oh great, what even did you do?”

She directed the question at Laura and LaF while watching the approaching army of striped sweets. She wrenched the mallet from Danny’s grasp, who was about to argue.

“They won’t hurt me; they’ve been enchanted by a demon-spell. Most demons want to eat humans, not vampires,” she cut off the tall red-head, “Take Ginger-three to her room.”

Danny carried Perry away. Then Carmilla stepped in amongst the mass of candy canes and sure enough they ignored her, only noticing her when they had to move around the vampire to try to get to the bed. She began smashing them with the mallet, taking satisfaction in their crunching. Danny returned and all three spectators were watching the massacre with awe. Soon enough, the maniacal giggling ceased, indicating they had all been destroyed; the humans began to relax. Carmilla glared at Danny.

“You’re buying me conditioner to replace that,” she growled. Danny rolled her eyes.

“It wasn’t even my idea! And we didn’t use that much!” she threw her hands up, exasperated.

“Er, guys. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, look…” LaF interrupted. Carmilla swung round to see the candy cane pieces amassing into a larger, more menacing form, this time lurching toward Carmilla in a wave of movement, chirruping excitedly in a synchronised way, making the noise all the more frightening.

“We need the counter-curse! Find the book!” yelled Carmilla, smashing and tearing at the looming form which was, all the while, changing shape.

“It’s leather bound. It’s in my room,” LaF called out to the fast retreating Danny. Who appeared back in no time, but empty handed.

“Half of them are leather bound!” she said.

“It was green,” Laura chimed in, “With a tree etching on the front.”

Danny nodded then shot away again. Carmilla shifted into a black panther, using her paws to beat at the now human-shaped throng of candy cane pieces. It occasionally threw out a ‘handful’ of sharp pieces, which would cut at Carmilla and fall to the floor, skittering into the mass again. Danny returned with the book.

“I don’t know how to read Latin, Carmilla! You’ll have to do it. I’ll drop the book here,” Danny left the book at the doorway and drew her _flamberge claymore_. She moved behind Carmilla and stood with her back facing the sink. The two seemed to be working in tandem, an unspoken fighters’ understanding between them.

“Now!” Danny yelled and lunged forward, her blade sweeping down, through the throng of candy cane pieces. Simultaneously, Carmilla leapt from the path of the sword, shifting back into her human form, in mid-air, and landing in a crouch by the old tome.

She flicked through the pages, looking for a counter-curse. Meanwhile, Danny was slashing at the lurching peppermint monster. Every slice she’d make would cause the pieces surrounding the cut to tumble to the floor. They would skitter back to rejoin the mass, but Danny was unrelentless, swinging the blade at an impressive speed, yet still maintaining control of it and cutting at the swarm, causing whole ‘limbs’ to collapse on themselves. But, just as quickly, they would reform.

“Found it!” Carmilla leapt up.

“About time, vampire,” Danny growled through gritted teeth. The vampire ignored her and began to recite from the book. As she reached the end of the incantation (reciting the curse that LaF and Laura had read, but backwards - which is what they were supposed to have done) the book rose from her hands and clapped shut, creating a small breeze which seemed to blow the candy cane pieces to the floor. As the last of them fell, so did the book and silence gripped the room once more.

“I had the worst dream, I thought candy canes were attacking everyone,” Lola’s voice broke through the room. She walked in to see Danny with her sword drawn, Carmilla still holding the book and LaF and Laura sitting on the bed, looking sheepish.

“What on earth happened in here?” she gestured to the sticky mess of hair conditioner and candy cane pieces across the floor. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

The other four began to laugh.

 


	9. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus: Lawstein friendship  
> Danny shows Carmilla her Yuletide tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Yule. :)  
> (Sorry it's so sappy, I just really love the idea of Danny and Carm being friends)

Danny’s favourite day was the Winter Solstice. It was the day she most loved being in the forest. Nothing untoward ever happened, as if the whole forest were silent and respectful for the death of the Holly King. A similar peace befell the forest on the Summer Solstice, when the reign of the Oak King passed back to the Holly King but something had to be said for the muted beauty of winter; the bitter cold and sharp breezes always had an uncanny way of making Danny feel more awake and alive.

As with every year, she was up early enough that the light of dawn had yet to paint the sky with it’s misty blue hues and she quietly left Laura and Carmilla’s dorm, the two still asleep in their makeshift double bed. She went to her room in the Summer House to collect her longsword (cleaned and polished after the candy cane debacle). She also removed the plants she’d collected for the Summer Solstice - a sprig of dried Oak leaves and two vines of dried Ivy - from the Ogham inscribed clay vase that sat at the top of her shelves.

With all her supplies gathered, she went to leave, only to find Carmilla standing in the doorway. She started.

“Carmilla! What are you doing?” she spoke in a loud whisper.

“Wanted to know what you were doing, Red,” the vampire quirked an eyebrow, “So far I am completely none-the-wiser.”

“It’s the Winter Solstice,” Danny offered by way of explanation, sighing as she moved past Carmilla and out of the room.

“But that doesn’t answer my question,” Carmilla prompted. Danny closed the door and made her way out of the building, the vampire following her.

“I’m going to collect Holly and Ivy. The Winter Solstice is seen as the beginning of the reign of the Oak King and the end of the reign of the Holly King. I return the Oak I collected at the Summer Solstice and collect Holly,” Danny said.

“And Ivy?” Camilla asked.

“The female counterpart to the Holly and the Oak,” stated Danny. Carmilla cocked her head and nodded, thinking.

“Mind if I join you?” she said after a moment’s pause; Danny’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, “You’re welcome to say no. I’m just curious, it’s an interesting tradition.”

Danny’s face softened. She nodded. Carmilla’s response was a tentative smile at Danny.

“Thanks,” said the vampire.

“No problem,” replied the red-head.

They set off into the woods, a bubble of silence encasing them, but not completely uncomfortably. Carmilla’s footsteps were light and careful while Danny’s were heavier and more relaxed; she was calm, just enjoying the feel of the soft ground yielding to each step she took, and the sound of the leaves crunching underfoot.

“Aren’t you worried about alerting the forest creatures to our presence?” Carmilla looked up at Danny, concerned for the noise she was making. Danny smiled and shook her head.

“It’s almost as if they feel the sacrality of the day. Nothing attacks on this day. Can’t you feel the stillness?”

Carmilla considered the question, listening: “It does sound different. It sounds like any normal forest.”

“Exactly,” Danny nodded, “There's a sense of feeling something shifting or changing and it keeps everything calm. It’s beautiful.”

Carmilla nodded her agreement and silence settled between them again. The light was just beginning to take the world from smoky greys and vague blacks into a richer, more ethereal view of dusky blues and rusty browns and mossy greens. It all appeared whitewashed, because of the soft clouds above, like looking through a veil of netting. Danny inhaled deeply. As her vision became clearer she felt the smells slip away from her, the clarity of sight making her other senses less inclined to compensate. She took in all of the smells one last time (before she lost them in a jumble of cold) and isolated them in her mind: the damp bark, the sodden earth, the sharp pine. Then she exhaled.

Carmilla was watching the flame-haired girl with fascination. Danny realised this and a looked over at Carmilla with a small smile tugging at her lips and dancing in her ocean eyes. Carmilla smiled back, surprised to be feeling Danny’s enjoyment. Danny looked ahead again and they followed the natural path into a small clearing. Danny stopped abruptly, scanning the trees before walking over to one. Behind it, Carmilla could see the Holly in a shock of deep green, spotted with reds. Danny crouched to place the old Oak and Ivy underneath it.

“Why do you collect Holly now? If it’s supposed to be the end of the Holly King’s reign?” Carmilla asked softly.

“If it’s the Oak King’s reign, I’m reminded of his presence whenever I’m outside. But not with the Holly King, so I keep a piece of Holly as a reminder that things come full circle,” Danny answered.

She stood and withdrew her sword, Carmilla still watching. She selected a sprig of Holly by sight and parted it from the main tree with a slice from her sword. It fell to the ground with a soft _thwap_. She picked it up and moved a few paces along to a tree with Ivy winding thickly around it. She pried some vines free and sliced through two. She prepared to slice through them further down to separate them completely from the main plant, but hesitated. She looked over her shoulder to see the vampire still watching her. They stared at each other for a moment, neither cooly nor warmly, then Danny offered her the sword, her features softening into a tentative smile.

Carmilla paused a moment longer, before taking the blade. She marvelled briefly at it; the lightness of the metal, the perfect balance despite the wavy edges and then performed the final cut, swiftly removing the two Ivy vines. She handed the sword back to Danny with a small smile of her own. Danny took it and sheathed the _claymore_.

“Before we leave, there’s one more part of this tradition,” the tall girl said, beckoning Carmilla over, “We have to give something back to the woods, because we’ve taken something.”

She plucked a strand of hair from her own head and waited for Carmilla to do the same. She took both strands and dropped them by the base of the tree. Danny reached down to collect the Holly and Carmilla the Ivy. As they stood back up they saw the first snowflakes begin to fall. They looked at each other and smiled, reveling in the serenity of the moment. Carmilla offered her free hand to Danny, who hesitantly clasped it in her own. They walked back through the woods, hand-in-hand, listening to the snow fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny's Holly/Oak and Ivy tradition actually comes from a family tradition, in which we basically do what I've described in this chapter... but unfortunately not with swords!
> 
> All the interpretations and myths come from (neo-)Celtic tree lore and Yule legend. I'd love to talk to more people about this, so message me (my tumblr URL is the same as my Pen Name) if you're interested or have knowledge/headcanons to impart and discuss. :)
> 
> As a final note (then I'll leave you all alone), the name of the fic arose from the idea of the chapter...  
> I feel like the Holly and Oak represent Danny (both represent protection and the Holly symbolises balance and direction and the Oak symbolises power and inner strength, but of course Holly is the Winter plant, hence why it's the one in the title) and the Ivy represents Carmilla (preservation - immortality - and transformation through persistence - the way she develops into a better character).  
> So, the relation of the title to the hymn is sufficiently Winter-y, but it's actually got a dual meaning.
> 
> Alright, enough rambling from me, but seriously, it'd be cool to talk to people about their thoughts on this, so please message me. :D


	10. Christmas Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus: LaFerry and OT3  
> Very short chapter in which preparing the Christmas dinner has become a group effort... what could possibly go wrong?

Perry was in her element.

"Danny, potatoes. Laura and Carmilla, vegetables. LaFontaine help me with the turkey," she clapped at them, as if to start them off.

Danny got to work peeling potatoes as if her life depended on it. Carmilla remained seated, looking about as enthusiastic as... well, as she ever did. Laura prodded at the sprouts, her nose upturned.

"Do you reckon she'll notice if we sabotage them?" she whispered to Carmilla, who smirked at her.

"Of course 'she'll' notice," Perry’s voice came from over her shoulder. Laura jumped.

"Perry, I didn't see you there!" she squeaked. Carmilla chuckled and Laura frowned at the vampire.

"I realise. Do not sabotage the vegetables. I am warning you," she punctuated her sentence with a menacing wave of the wooden spoon she was holding. Laura nodded and gulped. Danny and LaF joined Carmilla in smirking at Laura. She waited for Perry to turn around and stuck her tongue out at them, her face scrunched in a frown. She began to peel carrots and passed them off to Carmilla - who had finally decided to help - to slice them.

***

Preparation was in full swing when Perry noticed the next problem.

"Why is the turkey glowing?" she asked worriedly.

"Excellent!" LaF exclaimed, before realising that everyone was glancing at them, "What?"

"A glowing turkey is not excellent!" Perry's voice rose almost an octave.

"I added an edible glowing dye as we were basting it. It makes a good table decoration. I promise I tested it first," LaF's excitement was so endearing that Perry couldn't help but smile.

"It'll have to do," she sighed.

***

Eventually, they sat down to dinner. There were no other problems, much to the gratefulness of Perry's nervous disposition. The food was served and there was silence as they enjoyed it, Perry proud of the outcome.

"Thanks guys, for this. I'm really gonna miss you all when I go back home," Laura said, about halfway through the meal. Danny and Carmilla shared a look that went unnoticed by Laura.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Laura. I hope this is a good Christmas present. And thank you all for the help with the preparation," Perry smiled.

LaFontaine grinned too: "And the glowing turkey went down a treat!"

They all laughed at that; a warm atmosphere settled across them as they finished their meal.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Carmilla toasted with the last of her wine and all their glasses met in the middle, clinking their celebration.


	11. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus: LaFerry  
> A very short fic, in which LaF makes eggnog...

Perry was asleep.

It was only midday and the floor don had crashed after a long morning of packing for her Christmas trip with LaFontaine. They’d both decided to spend Christmas Day camping, seeing as it was the first day they’d not have company. With that in mind, Perry had organised everything into suitcases and had compiled a checklist of all the things they needed, ticking them off as she packed.

After an hour, LaF had decided to treat Perry to a Christmas tradition she always insisted on. After preparing the ingredients, LaF valiantly attempted to make eggnog. Very quickly, the realisation that they’d done something wrong dawned upon them.

“LaFontaine, sweetie, what are you doing?” Perry asked sleepily from the other side of the kitchen. LaF weighed up their options and decided to tell Perry.

“Well, I was trying to make eggnog for you, ‘cause I know how much you like it,” LaF began, while Perry walked over to look over their shoulder, “It didn’t go quite right.”

Where there was supposed to be liquid, there was instead what looked surprisingly like scrambled eggs at the bottom of the saucepan. For a moment, Perry couldn’t decide between laughing or frowning but then decided on neither and smiled fondly at LaF.

“No, it didn’t,” she said, “But thank you for the thought.”

LaF grinned and Perry placed a quick kiss on their cheek, before taking the saucepan from them to clean out.

“Would you like for me to make some?” she asked.

“Yes, please,” came LaF’s eager response.

She set to work and a moment later LaF was holding her in a gentle hug.

“Thanks, Perr. I wouldn’t know what to do without you,” LaF said fondly.

“Me neither, LaFontaine. Me neither.”

 


	12. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus: OT3  
> Danny and Carmilla give Laura her Christmas gift.

Today was the day she was going back home and, because of this, Laura was inordinately happy. Her suitcase and bags were all packed and sitting under the desk. She’d said goodbye to LaF and Perry, wishing them a happy rest of holidays and a nice trip. They’d exchanged gifts: Laura giving LaF and Perry matching puzzle piece pendants and receiving a coat and a hand-knitted scarf, hat and mittens from Perry (with strict instructions to wrap up warm) and a make-your-own candy canes set from LaF (with a sheepish grin and a ‘I got this before the whole incident the other day and I didn’t have time to get anything else.’).

She was snuggled between Danny and Carmilla in their pushed together beds, her two girlfriends snoozing lightly while she watched them fondly. After seeing them getting on much better than before, she was sad she wouldn’t be having them stay with her over Christmas, but really it was too late to ask them to change whatever plans they’d made. She placed a kiss on the tip of Danny’s nose and then on Carmilla’s.

“Guys, as much as I love this, we’ve gotta do presents soon?” she nudged them both with her feet. Danny grumbled and snuggled closer, her eyes never opening.

“We can do presents ‘morrow,” Carmilla muttered lazily.

“I want to see what you got each other and I won’t be here tomorrow,” Laura laughed.

“Neither will we,” Danny replied, eyes open now. She and Carmilla shared a glance, before she stretched out, reaching for an envelope under the lamp. She grabbed it and plopped it on Laura’s chest with very little ceremony. She snuggled back into Laura’s side, grinning.

“Merry Christmas, Creampuff,” Carmilla said, grinning too.

Laura wriggled her arms free and opened the envelope. Inside she found two plane tickets, almost completely identical to her own. She looked at them disbelievingly.

“You… you’re coming home with me,” she stammered, a bubble of warm happiness slowly blooming in her chest, “I’ll be spending Christmas with you!”

She giggled, she was ecstatic.

“We already let your dad know you’d be bringing a couple guests because we thought it would be polite. Though we didn’t say we were your girlfriends; that’s a conversation best had in person,” Danny explained.

“But you need to pack,” a look of worry crossed her features, “We haven’t got long. C’mon, you need to pack.”

The other two weren’t in the least bit fazed.

“Don’t worry, Cupcake. We already packed. Our suitcases are under Xena’s bed, in the monster hunter’s house. It’s all fine. We’ve got at least an hour before we even have to think about moving,” Carmilla spoke soothingly. Laura calmed and nestled back between her girlfriends, hugging them both tightly. They both draped an arm over her midriff, pulling each other closer.

“Best Christmas ever,” Laura mumbled, letting the warmth and comfort drag her into a restful doze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finished!!!  
> Sorry the last few chapters were kinda short...  
> I hope those of you that have read at least some of the chapters enjoyed them.  
> Happy Christmas Eve/Carmilla Christmas Special Day; see y'all on the other side! :D


End file.
